Clairsentience
The ability to foresee outcomes, probability, and the most likely future is known as Clairsentience. As a clairsentient, you are hyper-aware of your surroundings; able to reach out with your mind and gain information about possible outcomes of decisions, the true nature of things, and even gain advantages in combat. * Key Ability Score: Wisdom is the key ability score of Clairsentience. * Discipline Skill: Perception * Discipline Special: Zeeks that take Clairsentience are rarely caught completely off guard. You are immune to the flat footed condition, and enemies never gain flanking bonuses against you. Discipline Powers Awareness (Level 1+) You have an unnatural awareness of your surroundings and see and hear things others cannot. As a swift action, choose a square you can see within 30 feet. You may make a Perception check as if you were standing in that square. * Power Boost 6+: You may spend 1 Psychic Point to increase the distance to 90 feet, and when attacking, you can ignore cover bonuses (other than full cover) to EAC and KAC for one round. * Power Surge 10+: You may spend an additional Psychic Point to instead choose a square you cannot see, within 30 feet, and make a single perception check as if you were standing in that square, or the nearest empty square to that square. This allows you to see or hear on the other side of doors, walls, or other barriers. Discernment (Level 6+) You have the uncanny ability to determine the best probable option in any given situation. Once per day, you may spend a Resolve Point and, as a standard action, concentrate on a course of action you or your allies are considering. You learn if the immediate consequences of this action are more likely to be good, bad, both, or neither good or bad. This ability can only foresee about thirty minutes into the future. * Power Boost 6+: You may spend a Psychic Point to activate this ability a second time in a day. * Power Surge 7+: You may spend an additional Resolve Point to gain a brief flash of sight that shows you a vision a few seconds long of the most likely outcome. The content of the vision is up to the GM. This vision grants little information, but can show you an individual you haven't met, or reveal a trap, or likely combat. The information is cryptic but should be helpful once you are in the situation where it becomes relevant. Foresight (Level 1+) You are able to sense attacks and vulnerable openings just before they occur. You may spend a Resolve Point as a swift action to gain an +2 Insight bonus to either your Attacks or Armor class until your next turn. * Power Boost 3+: You may spend a Psychic Point to increase the Insight bonus to attacks to +5. * Power Surge 7+: You may spend an additional Psychic Point to roll a single attack twice and take the better roll, or instead, force your enemy to re roll their attack and keep the worse roll. Hypercognition (Level 1+) You can enter an altered state of increased focus where you rapidly discern, recall and organize information. You may spend a Resolve Point to gain a +2 Insight bonus to all skills checks which are made to Recall Knowledge and may make such skill checks untrained. You can even recall information you would have no way to know. This effect lasts one hour per Zeek level, or until you take damage. * Power Boost 3+: You may spend a Psychic Point to increase the Insight bonus to skill checks to +5. * Power Surge 10+: You may spend an additional Psychic Point to recall information as if you had spent a week successfully using the Gather Information skill daily about a subject. Identify (Level 1+) You have the ability to sense the nature of objects. You may spend a Resolve Point to Identify an adjacent or held object you can see, using Sense Motive as if it were the relevant skill check to Identify the object's abilities, creator, properties, or purpose. * Power Boost 3+: If you have already activated this power, you may spend 1 Psychic Point to roll the check twice and take the better result. * Power Surge 7+: You may spend an additional Psychic Point and gain information as if you had rolled a 20 rather than rolling twice. Insight (Level 1+) You have a sixth sense about things, which gives you an edge in many situations. When making a skill check with a trained skill, you may spend a Resolve Point to gain a +3 insight bonus to the check. * Power Boost 3+: You may spend a Psychic Point to increase the insight bonus to +5 instead. * Power Surge 7+: You may spend an additional Psychic Point and choose to roll the skill check twice and take the better result. Precognition (Level 5+) You gain limited ability to see into the probable future, and react. This ability is fickle, and isn't always at your command. You may spend a Resolve Point as a move action and target a creature with a Sense Motive check. The DC is 15 + the target's CR. If you beat the check, the GM tells you what the creature is currently planning to do on their next turn. If the creature is a character controlled by another player, that player tells you what the character is currently planning to do on their next turn. (All effects of this ability are mind-affecting and any bonuses to saves against those sorts of abilities should be added to the check DC.) * Power Boost 5+: You may spend a Psychic Point to target up to 3 creatures at once with this ability * Power Surge 10+: You may spend an additional Psychic Point once per day to activate the ability as a swift action. Prescience (Level 4+) You can sense impending violence just before it becomes apparent to others. You may spend a Resolve Point to gain a +2 insight bonus to Initiative for the day. * Power Boost 4+: You may spend a Psychic Point to increase the bonus to +4. * Power Surge 7+: You may spend an additional Psychic Point to roll your Initiative twice and take the better roll once during the day. Retrocognition (Level 6+) You can sense things that happened in the past and can focus on an area or object and learn about its past. You spend a Resolve Point as a standard action to begin concentrating. The sensing of these things can only retrace events backwards, chronologically, over the last 24 hours. If concentrating on an area, you gain impressions of the sorts of creatures that have been there, how long they were there and how long ago, and the sort of notable events that happened there as well as the emotional nature of those events. If concentrating on an object, you gain impressions of the sort of creature or creatures that owned or used the object, what they used it for, how long they used it for, and perhaps how they gained or lost the object. Using this ability takes 5 minutes to begin working. * Power Boost 6+: You may spend a Psychic Point to increase time which Retrocognition can retrace time up to the last week. If it is a place or object you were familiar with, then the ability may reach backward up to a month. Using this ability in this way takes 5 minutes per day retraced. * Power Surge 9+: You may spend an additional Psychic Point to retrace notable events further. You may retrace time up to the last month, and if you are familiar with the location, then you may retrace it over the last year. Using this ability in this way takes 1 minute per day retraced. Temporal Mental Blast (Level 1+) Your mental blast is an invisible psychic assault that disrupts the subject’s perception of time. You force the distorted perception of time into the mind of a target within 30 feet, dealing psychic damage. The target makes a will save against a DC of 10 + 1/2 your Zeek level + your Wisdom Modifier or takes half damage. If they fail the save, they take full damage. (All effects of this ability are mind-affecting.) * Power Boost 3+: If they fail the save, they take a −2 penalty to Reflex saves, and until your next turn. If this ability is used before a combat encounter has begun, the penalty also applies to Initiative. * Power Surge 7+: You may spend an additional Psychic Point to make the Reflex penalty last the duration of the encounter. See Also * Zeek * Phreak Category:Psychic Disciplines